I long for you
by ohxcaroline
Summary: It's summer vacation and Momo isn't having that great a time. All of a sudden,something pops up on her computer that will change her life.


Disclaimer;; No, I do NOT own Peach Girl or any of its characters.

Hello everyone, I'm Momo. I'm choosing not to tell you my last name just in case you're some sick freak looking for horny teenagers. Not me. I go to Meibi High. Being in a coed school is really fun, but I think I sort of miss just hanging out with girls. Life was so simple then. No boys confusing you. They call us a tease but look at them.

Anyways, I'm back on the computer again. Of course. Seriously, I can not remember a time I haven't had a computer with me. Even at school I'd bring my laptop. Yes, I am a freak. Oh well, at least there's never a dull moment. Hah, that's so not true. Oh yeah, I'm here to tell you a story. This a few years after the whole drama between Kiley and Toji. It didn't last that long. It seemed that as soon as the fight for me was over neither wanted me. Then I became addicted to the computer.

a few months ago

Summer was supposed to be interesting and full of excitement. Well, if that's true I guess I must have been one hell of a loser. My summer had been anything, but interesting and exciting. At least not to the popular girls at school. Parties, boys, whatever. Who really needs all that? All I need is my computer and I'm in heaven.

So basically as you could have guessed, I had been spending my summer on the internet. Occasionally I'd watch TV, day dream, and maybe if I _really_ had to, I'd sleep. Yeah, I was classified as someone with no life. But, I like my non existent life. Yet I have to admit I was slightly disappointed about how I've been spending it up until then. But soon it was all going to get better. After all I had a month left. At least I hoped it'd get better.

Anyways, there I was sitting there away typing at the keyboard on my blog. It had become my life. The only way to get my feelings out. While I was about to submit the blog talking about the new chat site I made, an im blinked on my screen.

"Yoshitomo?" Questioned some random guy.

I laughed at the thought that I wasn't the _only_ person to get screen names wrong before. Of course I politely told him he had the wrong sn and he apologize. But to my suprise, we kept chatting. He had the cutest screen name ever. One you'd expect a girl to have, "ILongForYou". While mine was LadyBugsRScary. See the difference? Lol.

I started talking to him at around 9 and it was already 5 in the morning. Who would've thought someone could actually stand talking to me for that long. Haha, it was really nice. I think talking to strangers is more fun then talking to friends because you don't already know their whole life story and you're not that afraid of what they thing. Heh.

Anyways, we came to a mutual agreement to sleep. That was actually pretty early for me considering it was the summer and all. I fell asleep with a smile on my face. A smile from talking to a stranger. So I as I slept, I dreamed. I dreamed of our conversation. Everyword, every smilie. Memorizing it all. So, as I slept I still smiled. Optimistically. I actually thought that wouldn't be our first and last conversation. At least, hoping it would be.

The Next Morning, or should I say **afternoon**

I woke up at around noon. My hair was a huge mess. It looked like a bird's nest. But instead of trying to fix it, like I usually did, I lept onto the computer. I know, silly. Silly lil optimist Momo.

"Good Morning Beautiful. :D" beeped my mystery man.

My heart began to race and my face turned bright red. Good thing it WAS the internet. I didn't know what was worse-my hair or my face. I was now wearing a huge grin. I haven't smiled like that since...Kiley and Toji. _Gah, now is not the time to think about them. They didn't want you remember?. _I shrugged them off. No sense in thinking about them when you're talking to such a sweet, wonderful, stranger. _NO! What happened to sweet little OPTIMISTIC Momo. Don't start acting like that NOW. _

So, I didn't. I talked to him. I talked to my stranger. He said last night he added me before I went to sleep because he enjoyed talking to me. Yay, no unrequited feelings. I giggled at how stupid I was being. I have never acted _this_ childish before...Right?

The more I talked to him, the less nervous I got. At the beginning of the conversation my leg was furiously. I began to slow down. And soon, it stopped completely. It was so weird what my beautiful stranger could to do me. Thinking about him this much made my face began to turn even more red and my leg began to shake again. _What is wrong with me? I mean, I just met this STRANGER, I don't even know who he is. He could be an online pervert. I can't be falling for an online pervert. Wait, Maybe I just have a fever. Yeah, that must be it._

But it wasn't a fever. I had feelings for the stranger. And it started to creep me out, especially since I kept calling him STRANGER. But, I had to stop thinking negatively. I had to enjoy the conversation. So, I did. It wasn't that hard either. He was so funny. Every time I typed "LOL" I was actually laughing. Pretty lame I know, but I really couldn't care less.

We started talking for the next few weeks. I never got tired of him. I didn't think he was getting tired of me either because he could have stopped talking to me ages ago. The sad thing was, if he were to stop talking to me now I don't think I could take it. I'd probably break down and cry. What was wrong with me?

Damn, school was coming soon. **School** was coming which meant less time spent talking to Ai-kun, Yes, Ai-kun. I couldn't keep calling him stranger. And his sn did remind me of a love poem. There for, Ai-kun. And to make matters worse, I had promised my friend I'd go to the fair with her. That was really cutting in to my ai-kun time. Yes, I can admit I AM sounding a little obsessed.

Ai-kun was so SWEET.. He said he understood and that he'd wait for me to get online that day then and He'd miss me. That's right, _he'd_ miss _me _. These few weeks have been the best of my life. You're probably wondering, How can spending her summer on the computer talking to a stranger be enjoyable? Well, it was. It just was. And to me it just didn't seem like he was a stranger anymore. It seemed like I knew him all my life. Damn, i think i WAS in love with me. And he just signed off because he had to go to the store. Good thing too. If he were still online I might've told him how I felt. And we can't have that.

So, I laid on my bed. I repeated our whole conversation in my head. Memorizing. I can't believe I'm in love with Ai-kun. I barely know anything about him. But then I again, how much did I know about my previous boyfriends? No, this is silly. This is...And I drifted off into sleep. I dreamed, of him of course. Maybe once school started I'd be okay. I mean, there'd be other boys. Right? Yes, of course.

The next Morning.

Today was the day I'd go to the fair. Oh joy. What I really wanted to do today was jump onto the computer and talking to him. Talk to Ai-kun. I wanted to so much. Needed to. Yet, I didn't. I knew that if I so much as _touched_ it, i wouldn't be able to stop myself from talking all day and ditching Megumi. Boy would she be mad.

So, Megumi picked me up about 30 mins later. I made sure I fixed my bird's nest and put on an appropriate outfit. Shorts and a tee. With converse.

When we arrived at the fair all that could come out of my mouth was gasps. I mean, look at all the rides. And the hotties. I wanted to ride everyone one of them. The **rides,** i mean. I'm glad I decided to come. I haven't hung out with Megumi since. Forever.

"Sugoi! Check out that hottie" Yelled a very excited Megumi.

I've known Megumi since I was 2. We had a very similar taste in men. So naturally, I looked. Gosh, he WAS hot. But he looked very familiar. Where had I seen him before?

"Hey, Momo! Long time no see!" called a voice.

A:N/ I edited the old first chapter. This one is much better in my opinon. Please review me with your comments. Not just "update please!" and least tell me what was bad about it and what was good. If you have time that is.

Also, Sugoi Wow.


End file.
